Begin Again
by TheStoryOfMyLifeX
Summary: Kate and Jake got off on the wrong foot so they decide to start over. The two have to work close as a new case arrives. but when a certain characters past comes back to haunt them and suddenly they're in danger, will they be saved in time? (Rated T for now set after series 7 episode 2) hurt/comfort/mystery/romance
1. Begin Again

**An: so because the new series of law and I order started last week and the second part was on last night I decided because no fanfiction has been written for the new series I might as well :) just to warn you I've only seen the first two episodes and one mid way through last series so I'm not sure of character history (I am however getting box sets so should be up to date soon lol)**

**please tell me if you think I should carry on with this, I thought there was something more that could have happened at the end of the latest episode and I like Kate and Jake's frenime thing anyhoo on with the story thanks for reading xx**

* * *

'Order'

Rosewood cemetery 15th January 5:55pm

Kate stood there watching him, like she'd said, it was never too late, as he stood by his mothers grave she felt the slightest bit better knowing she'd actually helped Jake rather than completely annoyed the hell out of him...again.

She didn't want to intrude but decided to walk over to him.

"You ok?" She asked placing her hand lightly on his back.

Jake nodded "yeah…" he mumbled "thanks…"

She smiled comfortingly, they'd gotten off on the wrong foot but maybe they could be friends.

"I am sorry Jake, about answering your phone…" she started and he turned to face her. "Can we start over?"

He laughed slightly "of cause..."

"I'm Kate Barker, nice to meet you.." She shook his hand.

"Jake Thorne..." He smiled.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" She asked cheerfully.

"Sure…on one condition.…"

"Name it."

"You, Miss Barker, do not touch my phone."

She laughed and put her hand on her heart "Brownies honour, I promise."

The two laughed quietly again before leaving the cemetery and going across town and Jake led her to his chosen place.

"So Kate, why did you start this in the first place...you started off defending people, why? And why did you suddenly choose to start prosecuting them?" He questioned whilst they waited for their order.

"That's personal..." She told him going quiet for the first time since they'd met.

"Hasn't stopped you so far..." He came back with, she had dived head first so to speak into his private life.

"What makes you think there's a reason?"

He smiled "there's something different about you, now I'm going out on a limb here but you're wearing a charm bracelet, it's got eight pink beads on the chain and in the six weeks I've known you I have never see you wear pink, I'm guessing its not your colour so you would never choose those beads yourself indicating it was a present." He started taking hold of her arm gently showing the charm bracelet. "There are four charms a 'K' for Kate of cause, a number eighteen making me believe you got it for your eighteenth. Then a small what looks like diary key and the letter 'b', they're the ones I can't figure out. Whose 'B'? At first I though it was for your last name Barker but no, there's something else isn't there, and the key? You don't look like the kind of girl to keep a diary but if not your own then why have it on a bracelet I've not seen you without for six weeks?"

She looked at her wrist; refusing to make eye contact with him. "You're on the wrong side of the business Jake..." She said to his hand "why did you never become a detective?"

* * *

'Law'

Harpen street 15th January 9:24pm

Robbie knocked on Cath's door, denying Sam the right of seeing his son more often than one weekend a month was outrageous.

"What you doing here?" She asked opening the door.

"Sam…" he simply said.

"If your here to talk me out of him not seeing Ben..."

"I just want you to know that Sam has had the worst few months of his life. A young boy, seven year old Max Dale died in his arms and the man who killed him and fourteen others got off with a hospital order, he's really been suffering, every time he closes his eyes he's sees that little kids face." He explained "the guy hasn't slept in months, please Cath, let him have Ben more often."

She sigh "why didn't he tell me?"

"You didn't give him chance."

"Fine…he gets one more chance." She told him before shutting the door.

"We'll she's nice." He said to himself before walking back down the street and to his car.

He messed the evening up with his daughter so he might as well have done something good for someone. He kept thinking about that young man, William Braxton who had thrown himself at that train, if he hadn't grabbed him…he dreaded to think what might happen.

Driving home he received a text from Sam, he opened it when he was inside his house, two words 'thank you'.


	2. You're not alone

AN: sorry for not updating for a while...after working out the name of the story and the last chapter was the name of a song I thought I'd continue the theme. So every chapter will be the name of a song or a line from a song. I've also decided to just focus on the order side of things as well I've already published this on Wattpad and I stopped writing the law bits.

this chapter is 'you're not alone' a line from Keep holding on by avril lavgine.

* * *

"The job never suited me." He smiled "Was I close?"

"Spot on..." She raised her eyes but still didn't meet his. "You were right, the bracelet was a present...from my farther, his solicitor gave it me when his will was read out. He died a month before my eighteenth birthday, the key opens a journal he also left me, the first two pages are filled with a message from him...telling me he was sorry."

Kate never told anyone about her farther, but maybe Jake would understand, they'd both had rubbish parents.

"What about?" Jake asked quietly so she knew she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"We'd never got on, my mum died when I was fourteen but she'd been in a coma for the past seven years and one day they decided to turn her life support off..." She explained. "when it a started Dad couldn't cope so he put me in care, when mum died we argued and he said he didn't care about me, I was a mistake and he wished he'd had a son instead, we didn't speak again...that's when the solicitor called me."

Jake nodded understandingly, he could see she was on the verge of crying so he put his hand on her arm.

"The message said he was sorry about everything, that he was proud of me for wanting to follow in mums footsteps..."

"She was a defence barrister..." Jake said putting the pieces of a metaphorical puzzle together.

"Yeah...but my best friend Brooklyn's daughter, my god daughter, Beth was killed and the person who did got off. Brooke couldn't cope with the grief and she...she killed herself. That was eight months ago and i...I lost everything, the friends I had left, my boyfriend...I didn't want to defend Tyler, Jake I really didn't but it was my job..."

He rubbed her arm "hey it's ok, we're starting again remember..."

"I didn't want to defend him, I knew he was guilty...I didn't want to be alone anymore so I...I joined CPS, I wanted that guy to go down for what he did to Beth and Brooklyn...she was 12 when he killed her..." Her tears were constant so Jake got out of his chair and walked around to her putting bottom his hands on her shoulders.

Kate was now his friend and he had completely forgiven about the phone thing and crying had been his job so far.

He couldn't believe that the 'my way or the high way' barrister that had walked into the CPS office six weeks ago or the sarcastic woman she had been earlier had been through so much. She covered it well, he wasn't sure whether this was something to be proud of her for or to be worried about her.

"Kate listen to me...you're not alone. Whatever bastard killed your god daughter and pushed her mother over the edge deserved to go down. Just stop crying because you're the strong one of us remember? And as for your dad, he realised what an amazingly smart and talented daughter he had too late, I'm sorry I pushed you into talking about this and I'm sorry about being mad at you over my mother because evidently you were right..." He told her hoping the tears would stop.

Then something unexpected happened, she hugged him.

It took him a second to process the gesture but managed to hug her back.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "And you didn't push me into talking about anything, you cared that's all..."

"We're a team now Kate..." He smiled before going back to his own seat and they continued they're evening.


End file.
